Rainy day
by mamika
Summary: it has been a real heat wave and it's finally raining. refreshed by the rain Maxie crawls out of his room to see something he never imagined seeing. friendship (?) KaixMax oneshot


this is a short one. but I had to do it, because there was this lovely summer rain here (I know, a bit early) and after it I saw the sunset and I would have really wanted to do what Kai did here. I want to do it one day.

apparently I can't stop writing even if there is no multichap going on. good to know ;) thank you all who have read and reviewed Finding a Way. I am glad to hear that you liked the ending :D it was great to hear. hope this one gets a good welcome too

good summer to everyone!

* * *

It had been boiling hot day. That as such wasn't an oddity itself as it was summer, but it had also been very heavy and smothering weather. Enough so that Kai had allowed them a day off and everyone had basically stayed in their rooms and waited for the weather to break.

It was pre-evening when it finally started raining and thunder rolled in the distance. Maxie got up from the bed and went to open the window. It was really pouring down. And soon he felt how the air started be more breathable and lighter. And cooler. He smiled happily and decided it was cool enough to eat something.

He made himself a simple sandwich and a glass of juice. He was bringing them back to his room via living room when he glanced out to see how much the rain had already ceased. He didn't hear thunder or drops hitting window.

His jaw dropped and he had to go closer to the window to look. Kai was out there, just standing on the yard not doing anything. He hurriedly but his food down onto the sofa table and opened the door to backyard and stepped onto the veranda.

"Kai?" he asked, worried that there was something wrong with Kai or bothering him. He received the standard 'hn' from his captain. He stood there a while, still staring. And Kai still just stood there, back facing him and face craned towards the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. He was curious to know what in the world was going on in Kai's head. Even though the rain had ceased there was small drops coming down. His captain was dripping wet and his hair was clued to his head. He smiled to himself. He had to admit that it did look good though, what with the wet clothes clinging to the muscular body too. He was snapped out of his reveries by Kai

"Standing in rain" Kai answered. At first he could only stair in wonder. Then he laughed, partly because he hadn't thought he would hear Kai making jokes. Others than ones about how stupid Tyson was. So it came as a shock. And partly because after all, he had asked rather silly question.

"I can see that" he finally managed. "But I would like to know why are you standing in the rain?"

he watched how Kai slowly nodded

"I see. Wholly different question"

he blinked few times.

"Are you drunk?" he had to ask. Kai was acting out of ordinary. He heard Kai chuckle

"No. I'm minor"

he tilted his head. It was nice hear Kai chuckle. Usually he just glared.

"I don't think that could stop you if you wanted to drink" he said thoughtfully. Kai craned his head so much that he feared it would snap, to give him a look. Then Kai just shrugged.

Then they were silent again. He felt goosebumps on his skin. The weather had really cooled a lot after that shower. He sifted his weight to other foot.

"Come here" Kai suddenly said and he nearly jumped out of his skin. But dutifully he walked up to his captain. Thank god he hadn't been wearing socks to begin with since otherwise they would be wet, muddy and grassy now. He noticed that Kai wasn't wearing socks either. He stopped when he was at level with Kai. He looked at Kai, who was still face towards the sky and his eyes were closed.

"So. What are we doing here? And don't say standing in rain, it's hardly raining anymore and it's not funny the second time" he said and stared sternly at Kai. One red eye opened and it looked at him. Kai smirked

"I don't know about you, but I am enjoying the rain." the eye closed again and Kai sighed before finally lowering his face "even though I always end up with stiff neck" he heard Kai mutter and watched how Kai massaged his neck and rolled it around to make blood flow everywhere.

"Enjoying it?" he asked, wondering what was so enjoyable getting wet and cold and nearly cracking his neck. Kai looked at him, hand still on his neck. The look was strange. It was open and somehow innocent. The red eyes were clear and unguarded. He noticed that he was smiling before he thought about it.

"Yeah. It's nice. There is no one else out here. It's just the rain around you. And if you give it a shot, it feels nice. The water is clean, cold and fresh. The air is so much better to breath too" Kai told him and took in a lungful of air. He tried too of course. Indeed after dying in the still dry air it was a luxury to breath something moist and fresh. He sighed happily.

"You are right. The air is wonderful" he said and tilting his head smiled at Kai. Than Kai's attention drifted from him and Kai pointed a hand.

"And here comes the grand finale" he looked at where the hand was pointing. It took him a moment what it was pointing at but then he realized it was the sky in the horizon. The sun was breaking through the clouds and golden ray's broke through. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked at Kai who was smiling softly and looking at the sunset. "This is my favorite part" Kai said quietly, absentmindedly. He briefly wondered if Kai even recalled that he was there.

"It is pretty" he said.

Finally Kai turned to him, looking at him with head craned to the side, small frown in his face. Gone were the openness and the casualness.

"Don't tell anyone that I do this" Kai said, staring him hard. He huffed

"Of course not. Besides, not like anyone else would bother to stand in the rain for this" he said and waved his hand towards the sun. Kai glanced at there and the light made Kai look almost unreal. The red eyes were like real flames, dancing along the sun rays. His breath hitched for a moment and then he smiled

"even though after rain there is all kind of wonderful things to see" he said and Kai gave him a curious look. He just grinned and refused to say anything. Raising an eyebrow Kai shook his head. Then Kai turned towards the house and headed inside. He followed after

"You do this often?" he inquired. Kai shook his head

"Only when it rains. And not always even then."

Kai shivered but he decided best not to comment. He let Kai go indoors first and closed the door after them. Kai was dripping wet. It was his turn to lift an eyebrow

"is it really worth it? Now you are all cold and wet"

Kai grinned

"Of course."

then Kai walked away. Probably to a warm shower. He shook his head. All kinds of things happen after heat wave and rains. He went to pick up his sandwich and juice only to notice they were gone. He stood there frowning. Who had stolen his snack?

He had an idea of the culprit. So he went to knock on Kai's door.

"You happen to know what happened to my sandwich?" he asked through the door. And took a hurried step back when the door opened and Kai was leaning onto it while still munching on bread.

"Yes" Kai simply said. "You want it back?"

he blinked rapidly.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, worried. This was not the Kai he knew. It was understandable that Kai would occasionally have soft spots like in the yard. But this was going too far.

Seeing his apparent uncomfortableness Kai sighed

"Sorry. I'm just relieved that it's not so hot anymore." Kai run a hand through his hair, sending droplets flying "In Russia there was never this hot. It's nearly unbearable. And the humidity" Kai grimaced "I hate it"

he relaxed a bit

"oh. I see" he nodded "it can be a burden"

Kai snorted

"Understatement"

this was more familiar. One word replies. Kai glanced at the sandwich and took another bite from it. He smiled and shook his head. Even though this Kai had been a great surprise he liked it a tad more than the stoic and cool Kai he usually dealt with. Together, they made Kai a real person instead of a one dimensional image of a person. He was pleased to have seen this part too. And he wondered how many hidden aspects Kai had.

"You are welcome. Glad that you like it" he said. Kai nodded his head

"Thanks"

the door closed and he walked to make new snack for himself.

The next day Kai acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and he let it be like that. Until next rain when he sat on the porch while Kai was on the yard. He hadn't asked permission and Kai hadn't told him to go away so they were both comfortable with the situation he deduced. And bit by bit he got used to this side of Kai and actually managed to see more of it in other situations too. Like in the winter when it was cold and dark. Kai seemed to me in permanently better mood then. Not much but when he knew what to look it was easy to notice. And after a while he noticed that Kai didn't look surprised anymore when he came around in such occasions. They grew more comfortable with each others company and he enjoyed that. One day he was sure that he would go stand in the rain next to Kai. What he would see on Kai's face then. What was his expression when the water was pounding on him.

He grinned. He would get there. When he was ready for it and when he thought Kai would accept him there.

* * *

how did you like? people has asked for kaimax lately so that's why this was about them. in case you were wondering why I have moved from rei to tala to max. because they have been asked of me in that order XD good reason...

anyways. please comment, that will help with future projects. who knows, maybe it's your review that sparks the next fic ;)

see you later mates!


End file.
